El vídeo
by vickyycullen
Summary: Nada me pertenece. Bella necesita dinero para pagas sus estudios,y consigue una interesante forma de hacerlo: ¡Grabando un vídeo Porno Amateur! para ello necesitará de la ayuda de su tímido y virgen amigo Edward... RECOMENDADO!


**Nada me pertenece. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Adaptación. +18**

Bien, por donde podría comenzar… Me llamo Edward Cullen y soy estudiante universitario. Llevo una vida normal, estudiando, suspendiendo, me voy de fiesta, vuelvo borracho, me intereso por alguna chica, vuelvo a estudiar, y así. No es la vida que aparecería en una película, pero no está mal. Diría que soy atractivo, ya que he mejorado bastante desde la adolescencia, así que supongo que eso es un plus.

Quien seguro que ha mejorado mucho desde la adolescencia, sin duda alguna, es Bella. Nos conocimos el primer año de carrera, y desde entonces hemos sido amigos. Amigos, donde ella me cuenta sus tonterías, yo las mías, y nos reímos. Aunque yo le miro ese escote apretado en el que lleva siempre sus amplias tetas y el culo cuando se gira, un poco más pequeño de lo que debería, pero un señor culo. Por lo demás, es alta, casi tanto como yo, y tiene unas piernas largas.

Un día, volvíamos de dar un paseo con nuestros amigos sobre las dos de la madrugada. Acabábamos de dejar a nuestro grupo de amigos, e íbamos por el mismo camino hasta nuestra casa. Solía acompañarla por si había problemas. Veníamos hablando sobre la subida de tasas.

-Pues no sé-decía ella- si podré pagarme el año que viene la matrícula. Necesito dinero de donde sea, Ed.

-Coge un trabajo parcial- sugerí.

-¿Estás de broma? No cogen a nadie. Ya lo he intentado. Necesito sacar dinero de donde sea.

Nos despedimos en la puerta, y le deseé suerte con su dinero.

El día siguiente nadie salió; todo el mundo se quedó estudiando en su casa. Ya pasadas las doce de la noche, estaba todo el mundo chateando en Internet. Bella se conectó, y comenzamos a hablar. Me comentó que ya tenía fuente de financiación. Le pregunté cual, y comenzó a decir que le guardase el secreto. Se lo aseguré, y me lo confesó: iba a rodar un vídeo porno amateur. Me quedé a cuadros cuando me lo dijo. Añadió un enlace con las bases del concurso: mayores de edad, no más de veinte minutos, el formato, la calidad, los datos a poner… y 8.000 Dólares el mejor vídeo, 5000 el segundo y 2.500 el tercero. Además el primero incluía un casting para un rodaje de una auténtica película triple X.

Sabía que ella no era virgen, pero no me imaginaba a Bella grabando un vídeo amateur… y menos ganándolo. Le dije lo que opinaba, que si ella quería no estaba mal, y que a fin de cuentas estábamos en el siglo XXI, que mucha gente hacía esto, y cuando seguía escribiendo, me preguntó si quería ser su pareja en el vídeo.

Aquello ya era demasiado. ¿Bella pidiéndome acostarme con ella para grabarlo además? Decía que ella podría pedírselo a otros chicos, pero que yo le transmitía la confianza necesaria. Sabía que si cogía a otro tipo, este podría comenzar a rular el vídeo o podría chantajearla. No veía motivos para que yo hiciese eso.

En ese momento, me metí en la red social y comencé a mirar fotos de Bella. Un cuerpo apetecible, sin duda alguna. Encontré una foto de ella en bikini, en la playa. El pelo castaño rojizo le caía sobre los pechos, grandes. Tenía el vientre plano, y las piernas lucían perfectas, levemente torneadas por el hecho de usar mucho la bicicleta. Se me puso dura. Tendría ese cuerpo para mí, y solamente habría que ponerle "si" en el chat. No reflexioné sobre el hecho de tener que grabar un vídeo porno, ni los problemas que podría traerme esto con mi mejor amiga… sólo que podría metérsela, y meterla de una vez.

"Bella sabes que soy virgen" – contestó Edward por el chat.

"Bueno, si no quieres, me da igual, enserio. No quiero presionarte. Solo espero que no me mires rara con esto" Ya estaba dudando. Era poner dos letras y echaría un polvo, aunque fuese grabado. Le puse sí. Sabía que si no lo hacía no me lo perdonaría en la vida.

Quedamos el domingo por la mañana en su casa, o sea, unas 9 horas más tarde, aunque me costó dormir.

Se escuchó un timbre en el silencioso edificio, y Bella abrió la puerta. Allí estaba Edward con una mochila con su cámara de vídeo. Bella invitó a pasar a su nervioso amigo.

Ella estaba en pijama. Pensó por un momento si esa habría sido una buena forma de recibirlo. Aunque el pijama marcaba sus formas, y era cortito, puesto que faltaba poco para verano, pensaba que quizás a Edward le hubiese gustado más verla con ropa interior de encaje o algo así… Necesitaba que estuviese genial, tenía que ganar aunque fuese el tercer premio para relajar su apretada economía.

Vamos a mi cuarto –el piso de estudiantes de Bella era pequeño, aunque que sus compañeras no estuviesen ese fin de semana hacía posible eso y que hubiese otras dos habitaciones libres.

Edward montaba la cámara en el trípode, aunque Bella lo veía realmente nervioso y confuso. Casi se le calló la cámara, y en aquel momento tenía la pinta de que en su interior había muchas cosas menos un rabo duro dispuesto a follarla.

Comenzó a desvestirse sola, pues si tenía que depender de Edward… Se quitó la camiseta, y dejó libre sus dos peras, grandes. Aún siendo un poco narcisista, reconocía que sus pechos eran perfectos, redondos, grandes, con un pezón pequeño, que se quedaban tersos y mirando al frente, en vez de caerse.

Cuando Edward terminó de colocar la cámara, se giró y vio Bella desnuda. No se puso duro. Estaba de todo menos duro. Tenía que hacer algo que no había hecho nunca, y bien, para un vídeo de un prestigioso portal porno. Por si fuese poco, tenía que hacerlo bien si quería que su amiga siguiese estudiando la carrera. Aquello era demasiada presión.

Claudia se sentó, y animó a hacer lo mismo a Edward. Él balbuceó y se sentó a su lado. Se quedaron mirándose, con la cámara en el trípode con su lucecita roja. "Dios- pensó Bella- ¿es que Ángela no le enseñó nada?". Ángela había sido la exnovia de Edward, una chica delgada y tímida, y no habían pasado de besarse.

-Bueno, bésame- dijo Bella, y Edward le dio algo más parecido a un cabezazo que a un beso, aunque sus labios chocaron, y él trató de meterle la lengua. Se lo quitó de encima.

-Así es imposible, Ed. Tiemblas. Relájate. Te aseguro que esto lo lleva haciendo la gente desde el principio de los tiempos.

-Lo siento, no ha sido buena idea, mejor lo dejamos –comenzó a decir, atorado. Estaba temblando.

"Solo falta que el imbécil este me pida de casarme. Parece que tiene catorce años". Y de repente, Bella reflexionó. El malo no era él. Él le hacía un favor –aunque en realidad era casi recíproco- y estaba siendo muy dura y exigente. Se acordó dos años atrás, cuando Paul, ese muchacho de intercambio, le rompió la virginidad en tres embestidas. Estaba tan asustada como Edward, o más.

-No, cielo, tranquilo. Vamos a hacer esto, pero sin cámara.- se levantó y apagó la cámara.- Cuando estés más experimentado, ya lo grabaremos. El plazo acaba en dos semanas; tenemos tiempo.

Edward no podía creérselo. Aún así iba a follar.

Bella se sentó en el regazo de Edward. Él aún estaba vestido. Le pasó una mano por el cuello, rodeándolo y poniéndole uno de los pechos a la altura de la cara, a tan pocos centímetros que sentía la agitada respiración del muchacho.

-¿No te gusto, Edward?

-Yo…

-Se como me miras el escote cuando hablamos, cielo, y seguro que te has masturbado pensando en mí.

-Yo no, Bella…

-No lo ocultes, no me voy a enfadar contigo. Soy yo la que está desnuda sentaba en tus piernas, cariño. –Abrió la cremallera, le tocó el miembro con la mano, y se endureció- ¿Te gusta, verdad?- Comenzaba a hacerle una lenta paja- Es bastante grande –Bella no miraba el miembro, pero lo notaba. Normalmente los diecisiete centímetros de la mayoría de los tíos con los que se acostaba (que tampoco eran tantos, desde Paul creía que no había llegado a diez) eran ideales para su mano, pero notaba aquello más grande. Miró y encontró algo bastante cercano a los veinticinco centímetros. –No conocía a este Edward- "Joder, con esta polla sí que podemos grabar un buen vídeo. He de quitarle la timidez en dos semanas, sea como sea" – pero me gusta.

Dejó de masturbarle; no quería que se corriese tan rápido. Le besó, un beso apasionado, al que respondió de forma torpe- "Nada, Ángela no le enseñó nada"- lo tumbó en la cama, aunque no iba a cabalgarlo. Edward tenía que aprender a dar con ritmo. Se separó, vio su culo lubricado, y ella comenzó a excitarse.

-Levántate, Edward. –Se levantó, y ella le puso el culo. El perrito estaría bien; solamente tenía que empujar. Ya todas las medidas anticonceptivas puestas, Edward supo lo que hacer ya sin que le indicaran. Comenzó con un bombeo irregular, aunque fue cogiendo el ritmo, hasta que se corrió. Lo cierto es que esos embistes, aunque torpes, la habían excitado. Edward se tumbó a su lado en la cara, sudoroso.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Bella volvió a cogerle la polla, y comenzó a masajearla. Veía como se iba poniendo dura lentamente; no tan rápido como antes, pero de ser un colgajo pasó a ponerse morcillona, y luego dura y tiesa otra vez.

-¿A ti no te gusta tocar, Edward?

-Claro.

-Pues toca. Edward– Bella dejó de hacerle la paja y se puso encima de él- quiero esto sin complejos, ¿vale? Toca, y propón hacerme cuanto quieras. Es estúpido que te invada la timidez. Hemos roto hace ya un buen rato la barrera de la intimidad.- Edward respondió a esto colocándole la mano en un pecho.

-¿Así?

-No está mal. Estruja si quieres.

Volvieron a follar, esta vez cabalgándolo, mientras él le tocaba las tetas y el culo cuanto quería. Lo cierto es que Bella estaba excitaba y estaba disfrutando. Volvieron a tumbarse en la cama. Edward veía a Bella entre las sábanas, con sus pechos perfectos, tumbada al lado suya. No podía creer lo que había ocurrido esa semana.

-¿Te ha gustado, Edward?- preguntó coqueta Bella.

-Mucho- no podía decir otra cosa.

-Pues… a mi también –y le dio un beso en la mejilla. –Me pone bastante cachonda tu timidez y eso. Después de haberlo hecho con tantos otros…

-¿Qué pasaba con los otros?

-Pues ya sabes, chulos de discoteca, pijos idiotas… Quieren llevar ellos las cosas y no saben ni la mitad; con su arrogancia, sus tatuajes, sus coches… No me gusta eso de que piensen que me tienen. No sé.

-¿También era así tu ex?-Bella había tenido un novio, antes de conocer a Edward. Habían durado poco, y la relación había sido tormentosa. No hablaba demasiado de ello.

-Pues… sí, para que nos vamos a engañar. Aunque me enseñó un par de trucos. Te los tengo que enseñar, y desde luego los utilizaremos en el vídeo. Oye –dijo mirando el reloj de la mesita- son las cuatro de la tarde.

-Nos hemos pasado toda la mañana follando- rio Edward.

-¿Nos ponemos una pizza y nos duchamos?

Se ducharon juntos, aunque ya la polla de Edward había tenido suficiente. Comieron casi a las cinco de la tarde, viendo la televisión y hablando de otras cosas.

-Me voy, tengo que estudiar, y en mi casa estarán preguntando que estoy haciendo.

-No se lo imaginarían, Ed- y comenzaron a reírse.

Se despidieron, y Edward le dio un beso en los labios. "Espero que este tonto no se me enamore ahora"- pensó Bella cuando Edward desapareció en el ascensor.

Lo cierto es que Edward la había dejado excitada. Y ella también tenía que estudiar, aunque no apuntes precisamente. Llevaba viendo vídeos porno amateur desde ayer para imaginarse qué podría hacer con Edward. La mayoría tenían una cámara fija, una iluminación malísima y una calidad pésima. Comenzaban con una mamada, follaban y el tío de turno le hacía un facial. No es que le asquease ese guión para follar, aunque tenía que ser más imaginativa si quería ganar aunque fuese el tercer premio. Los ganadores del año pasado eran muy videos muy buenos: el primero, una orgía de asiáticos en un todo a cien. Eso ni se le ocurriría a Bella intentarlo. Quería que cuanta menos gente se enterase, mejor, y desde luego le iba a costar encontrar gente dispuesta a eso. El segundo vídeo era de una mujer de casi treinta años, una de las mujeres más exuberantes que Bella podría imaginarse. Estaba incluso algo pasada de peso, pero lo compensaba embutida en un atuendo de enfermera tan ajustado que parecía una morcilla. Después, llegaban dos negros enormes y se le follaban de una forma brutal. Aquellos negros la tenían más grande que Edward, y la mujer acababa pringada y rezumando semen por todas partes. El tercer premio había sido para una pareja de lesbianas. Estaban delgadas y apenas tenían tetas, pero si unas nalgas redondas y carnosas, y los dildos y vibradores que usaban daban buena cuenta de ellas. A Bella le costaba admitir que se excitaba un poco viendo aquel video.

Edward le habló por el chat, y le preguntó que cómo estaba. Ella le respondió que viendo vídeos y sacando ideas para el de ellos. Edward le respondió con una avalancha de vídeos e incluso relatos eróticos para sacar ideas. "Es un maldito pajero, mi Edward" pensó la chica.

Al día siguiente, volviendo del campus, Edward le pregunto si quería quedar para ver vídeos en su casa, ya que estaba sola, y así sacar ideas. Estaba bastante ilusionado con el proyecto, y Bella tenía que decirle que bajase la voz para que nadie los oyese.

-Nos vendría genial un camarógrafo, Bella- dijo Edward.- Los vídeos con cámara fija no ganan nada.

-Ah no, me niego a que haya otra persona metida en esto. Solamente lo sabes tú.

-Oh, bueno, entonces ¿grabamos un POV?

-¿Un POV? (Bella descubrió que era un POV ayer por la tarde) No tienes ni pulso ni experiencia. Un POV tuyo se movería más que la peli esa de la Bruja de Blair.

-Bueno, ahora sacaremos ideas. Al menos mi cámara tiene buena calidad, y podría hacer un montaje chulo.

-Tienes razón.- Bella cambió de tema, y Edward no volvió a hablar del vídeo.

Comieron en la casa de Edward, y después Edward trajo su portátil y lo puso sobre la mesa. Abrió un portal porno extranjero, diferente al que ella miraba, y puso vídeos, mientras los iban comentando sentados en el sofá. Edward, a los cinco minutos se sacó la polla sin avisar.

-Duele dentro del pantalón- puso como excusa. Sin embargo, tardó poco en añadir- ¿Me haces una paja?

-Eres un caradura, Edward. –Sin embargo, cogió la polla y empezó a masturbarla. Él comenzó a sobarle una teta, aunque llevaba sujetador.

-Quítate el sujetador.

-Confórmate con la paja, Edward.

-Vale, vale. Sobaré por aquí debajo.- y le pellizcó el terso culito, embutido en unos leggins.

-¡Edward!- gritó Bella.

-Dijiste que no me cortase. Y tienes un culo exquisito.

-Seguimos siendo amigos…

-Esto lo propusiste tú. Además, hay confianza, ¿no?- y le dio otro pellizco. A todo esto, Bella seguía masturbándolo mecánicamente. Dejó los pellizcos y metió la mano bajo el leggins y las bragas, y tocó con la palma la carne, blanda. –Mira cómo la chupa esa morena. Oye, tú en ese aspecto…

-Se chupar, alguna he hecho.

-¿Al Paul ese?

-No, a mi ex. Solamente a él.

-¿Solamente?- y miró con los ojos apenados. Edward volvía a ser el tímido de ayer. Se debatía entre si había llegado demasiado lejos o pedirle una mamada allí, mientras él veía porno en el sofá de su casa.

-Bueno, hay que hacer un buen vídeo- y sonrió pícaramente. Tenía que admitirlo: era guapo, y aquella actitud le ponía mucho. Y tenía un buen tamaño- Vamos a practicar.

Bella empezó a mamar la polla de Edward, primero con pequeños lengüetazos, luego tragándola. Aquello era lo peor, mantener la mandíbula abierta tanto tiempo, y más con semejante pollón en la boca. Así pues, la tenía dentro de la boca un rato un rato y volvía a dar lengüetazos. –Si vas a correrte, avisa. -Advirtió Bella. Edward solamente pudo asentir con la cabeza. Bella, de repente, sintió un dedo en el coño húmedo. Se había agachado al lado de Edward y para ello había dejado el culo expuesto, con la mano de Edward pellizcando. El muchacho hurgaba en el coño de Bella sin mucho esfuerzo, pero era agradable tener ahí el dedo ahí. Le habría gustado que Edward le mantuviese bajada la cabeza con la mano que tenía libre y la obligase a chupar; eso se lo hacía su ex novio y la ponía a mil. Pero Edward estaba en otro lado, en un mundo mejor, donde los lengüetazos de Bella se mezclaban con los gemidos del vídeo porno. Tan en otro mundo que se le iba a olvidar avisar a Bella de que se corría….

Y se corrió. Afortunadamente fue cuando Bella lamía, y no cuando engullía. Toda la leche, caliente y espesa, le cayó en la cara y el pelo, y parte de las tetas. Cerró los ojos y sintió como le cubrían de caliente esperma. Edward solamente gimió y echó hacia atrás la cabeza.

Se levantó, algo sorprendida, y miró su reflejo en el espejo: tenía la cara llena de semen. Gotas caían por sus labios, mejillas y pelo, y tenía varias manchas en la camiseta.

-Voy a lavarme, atontado.- Tendría que lavar también la camiseta. Edward volvió a gemir como forma de asentimiento.

Lavó la camiseta con agua, y la colgó de la ventana del cuarto de baño. Volvió en sujetador al salón. Edward se había quedado dormido, con la pegastosa polla fuera. Se enfadó, se quitó el zapato y le pisó. Dio un grito de dolor.

-No se duerme- Dijo a Edward, que se llevaba las manos a sus partes. Ella comenzó a reír.- Vamos a estudiar; ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Es lunes y vamos a empezar a grabar el viernes.- Edward asintió aún hecho un ovillo en el sofá.

-No puedo creer que te tenga estudiando en sujetador, Bells. Así no me concentro- dijo al cabo de un rato.- Enserio, estás muy buena.

-Vaya, gracias –Al fin se lo había reconocido.- Siento distraerte, pero me has manchado la camiseta y no me las puedo quitar- dijo señalándose las tetas.

-Tampoco hace falta. Pero yo me voy a quitar los pantalones; me tienes empalmado…

-…y duele. De acuerdo.- Edward tardó poco en quitarse los pantalones y los calzoncillos.- ¿Piensas estudiar con el glande rozando el borde de la mesa? – el pene de Edward se alzaba hacia arriba y tocaba la mesa.

-¿La verdad? Si no te molesta, voy a echarme una paja.

-¿Te dejo solo?

-Que va, viendo esas tetas acabo antes y puedo volver a los apuntes.

"Es un pervertido, pero es que yo le doy cancha. Menudos amigos me busco". Bella trató de concentrarse; pero en sujetador y el palmeteo de su amigo era difícil. "Los derechos personalísimos…" leía, pero sus pensamientos no podían competir con el "PLAS PLAS PLAS" de Edward. Esperaba que se controlase mejor y no se corriese contra los apuntes. "…son inherentes a la persona, por lo que no pueden ser vendidos, cedidos…" PLAS PLAS PLAS "El jodido tiene aguante, hay que admitirlo. Ayer me duró poco la primera vez, pero cada vez va a más" PLAS PLAS PLAS "Tenemos un parcial en dos semanas y este finde voy a hacer de pornostar. Podría dejarme estudiar" PLAS PLAS PLAS "Es divertido, tengo que admitirlo." Comenzó a mojarse los labios con la lengua para que Edward viese la insinuación. Quizás así terminase antes. Edward siguió masturbándose. Ella se recostó en la silla, y mordió el boli de forma sugerente. "Lo tengo loco" pensaba. Aunque ella se estaba excitando mucho con la situación, y tenía los pezones duros, aunque el sujetador que llevaba apenas los marcaba. Se metió la mano en el leggins y comenzó a masturbarse "¿Qué estoy haciendo?" se preguntó. Sabía que eso ya no era porque Edward acabase antes; era que estaba cachonda.

-Bella- dijo Edward- tengo un condón. Ponte en la mesa, que acabo pronto.

-Joder, sí. Que pajas ni pajas. Móntame- dijo desatada

Los bolis y lápices cayeron de la mesa, y los apuntes se mezclaron. La mesa se movió casi un metro con las embestidas, y Bella gemía como una loca. Edward trataba de callarla, pero ella gemía. Y seguía dándole, hasta que se vino, y volvió a sentarse en la silla.

"Edwardcito ya ha ligado. Me pregunto con quién" pensó la vecina de abajo, una chica de dieciocho años que tomaba a Edward por un estirado y nerd, mientras chateaba en el ordenador.

-Edward- dijo resoplando Bella- me has dejado al borde del orgasmo, cabrón. Aguanta un poco más.

-Llevaba un rato masturbándome. Joder Bella, eres la leche. Pero te ha oído todo el bloque.

-Me da igual, me da igual. No echaba un polvo tan bueno desde… joder, dos años o así.

"Desde que estuvo con su ex. Por mucho que diga, sigue pensando en él."

Al día siguiente, los dos corrían por los pasillos de la Facultad.

-No llegamos, Edward. Nos vamos a perder la clase.

-Que si, mujer, corre.- Aunque llegaban diez minutos tarde. La puerta estaba cerrada.

-El cabrón del profesor no deja entrar tarde a clase. Si aparecemos, nos va a echar.

-Si- dijo Bella sentándose en el banco, poniendo la carpeta al lado.- Habrá que esperar dos horas hasta que sea la siguiente clase.

-¿Sentados? Por Dios, el campus tiene jardines, una cafetería… Vamos a dar una vuelta, no pienso quedarme sentado. Hace un sol espléndido.

-Vale.

Comenzaron a dar un paseo, hablando de banalidades. Ángela seguía hablando con Edward a veces. A Bella le sorprendía lo zorra que podía ser esa mujer para ser virgen e ir de tímida. Continuaron la conversación, y sacaron el tema del vídeo:

-¿Qué te parece una buena iluminación? Usamos un foco, y así no se ve en penumbra.

-Es buena idea, sí- pensó Bella.

-Tenemos que resaltar ese culito tuyo haha- y le dio una palmada.

-¡Edward!- estaba enfadada- ¡Estamos en público, en el campus! ¡Y no voy a permitir que me trates así…!

-Calla, mujer, que ha sido una palmada, y aquí no hay nadie.- Estaban detrás del campus, donde había más sombra. El césped estaba más húmedo, verde y descuidado que los jardines principales.

-A ver Edward…

-A ver Bella, dijiste sin cortes y sin timidez. Tenemos que parecer buenos en el vídeo, no que somos unos quinceañeros que se empujan en un descampado después de un botellón. Me la has chupado, me has pajeado y ayer medio bloque se enteró de que estuviste en mi casa. ¿Y te molestas por una palmada y un piropo?

-Bueno…- ahora descubrió porqué Edward siempre ganaba cualquier discusión.

-¿Sabes? Desde la mesa de ayer, no... ¿Te apetece uno ahora?

-¿Ahora, en el campus?- preguntó desconcertada.

-¿Sabes lo bien que le sientan a tus piernas esa falda vaquera? –Llevaba una falda vaquera por encima de la rodilla que le resaltaba además el culo.- Vamos al cobertizo.

-¿Cobertizo? Pero…

Edward la cogió del brazo y la llevó al cobertizo, donde empezó a besarla y a masajearla. El chico ya sabía lo que había que hacer para estar con ella, y lo aprovechaba cuando quería.

Se besaron, le tocó el coño y luego le metió la polla, contra la pared de la caseta, levantándola con sus brazos. Sentía su pecho contra el de Bella, esas tetas grandes con pezones erectos, y el aliento de la muchacha, que gemía con grititos agudos; él daba resoplidos con cada embiste, claramente excitado. El sujetador estaba tirado entre unas herramientas, como la camiseta. Las bragas estaban a los pies de Bella, y la falda subida, dejando el agujero listo para que Ernesto se lo ensartara.

El cobertizo era grande y tenía dos puertas; ellos estaban junto a una, y había otra en la otra cara, que se abrió y entró el jardinero.

-¿Quién hay ahí?

-Joder- susurró Edward. Cogió la camiseta y se la tendió a Bella.- Cuando te diga, salimos.

El hombre miraba entre los aparatos, preguntando dónde estaría la alimaña que gemía de esa forma. Cuando se agachó a buscar en el cortacésped, abrieron la puerta y salieron corriendo.

El jardín seguía tan solitario como siempre, y no pararon hasta llegar a un lugar donde fuese normal verlos.

Bella se había dejado el sujetador y las bragas en el cobertizo. Se le notaban los pechos y los pezones tras la simple camiseta de algodón, pensada además para ajustarse al cuerpo. Lo de las bragas no se notaba, pero Ernesto lo sabía, y lo excitaba.

-Imbécil, casi nos pillan.

-No lo han hecho, piénsalo así.

-Ahora hay que esperar a que el jardinero salga para recuperar mi ropa interior- y entonces salió el jardinero con el sujetador y las bragas de Bella en la mano, quejándose de vándalos y depravados

-Así estás muy bien.

Bella no tuvo más remedio que ir a clase sin ropa interior. Maldijo a Edward por su idea y al profesor por ocurrírsele realizar una práctica de "suma importancia a la que no iba a tolerar que se faltase a clase. Los chicos se bebían literalmente a Bella con los ojos, con sus grandes pechos en todo su esplendor sobre la camiseta. Edward no atendió a la matadora mirada que le dio Bella, sino que en cuanto se quedaron a oscuras al poner el cañón de diapositivas comenzó a pellizcarle el culo, y los pezones volvieron a notarse en la ajustada camiseta.

-Edward, no voy a tolerar otro día como hoy.- dijo cuando estuvieron solos.

-Creo que no te das cuenta de lo que has descubierto…

-¿Que eres un completo imbécil y que creo que el vídeo lo voy a hacer yo solita con una banana?

-No, tonta. Has descubierto lo que te pone el riesgo. Estabas más cachonda que nunca; de no ser por el jardinero, hoy si que te llevo al orgasmo.

Bella reflexionó sobre esto. Tenía razón, había estado completamente desatada.

-Vale, si. ¿Y qué?

-Muéstrate así en el vídeo y lo ganas.

-No soy una máquina; así llego según las circunstancias.- dijo molesta.

-Pues grabemos el vídeo en un lugar público.

-¿Estás loco, no?

-No. Por la mañana temprano ahora mismo hay buena luz y poca gente en un parque, por ejemplo. O podemos hacerlo en la calle de madrugada. Nadie se va a dar cuenta, y desde luego le gustará a los del vídeo.

Bella se mordió el labio. Lo que decía Edward tenia lógica, y necesitaba el dinero.

-¿No supondrá ningún problema, no?

-Para mí, no. Me excita bastante a mí también.

-De acuerdo…

-Y hay una cosa más: necesitamos un camarógrafo.

-No, te he dicho que no. No quiero más gente en esto.

-Hace falta un tío que grave esa carita de gusto que pones cuando te follo. Esos planos no se sacan con cámara fija, Claudia.

-¿Y a quién llamas? ¿A algún amigote tuyo?

-No, no, a un profesional. Mira, conozco un muchacho que está metido en cosas de audiovisuales y dice que nos graba por el diez por ciento del premio.

-¿Y si no ganamos?

-Pues que se jode. Como yo monto el vídeo y la cámara la pongo yo, al muchacho no le importa. Hace esto por al arte; pero si puede sacar algo de tajada…

-Bueno…. - ¿el camarógrafo no me conoce, no?

-¿Conoces a algún Seth Clearwater?- dijo Edward.

-Que va.

-Pues entonces él tampoco te conoce a ti. No tienes ni que decirle tu nombre, y ya ha hecho otros vídeos de estos. Para él serás otra chica más buscando dinero fácil

Esa frase hizo sentir a Bella algo sucia.

La mañana del viernes quedaron temprano con el camarógrafo en el parque.

-Necesitaremos unos pseudónimos para el video.- dijo Bella, mientras se dirigían al parque. Iba todo lo provocativa que podía, con una camiseta blanca que enseñaba hombros, escote y el ombligo, y unos pantaloncitos vaqueros que casi no cubrían sus nalgas, y sandalias que se amarraban a sus esbeltas y torneadas piernas.

-Ned Stark y Lady Catelyn- dijo riendo Edward. Bella también reía. Eran unos viciados a Canción de Hielo y Fuego.

-Oye, no lo veo mal. Pero Catelyn es la esposa de Ned; ¿no te pondría más que el rígido Ned se dejase llevar por Cersei? - dijo sonriendo.

-Quizás- y la atrajo hacia sí.

-Somos unos malditos frikis.- reía ella mientras Ernesto le besaba el cuello.

El camarógrafo hizo su trabajo de forma profesional, y ya en la tercera toma, Bella ni lo notaba. Follaron en el parque, frente a la estatua de un músico local. De madrugada Bella le hizo una mamada a Edward bajo una farola que había en la fachada trasera de la Catedral. El sábado, que no había casi nadie en el campus, grabaron en una de las aulas auxiliares un polvo completo. Bella llegó al orgasmo en los tres, o al menos lo fingió bastante bien.

"Las tomas de este muchacho son fenomenales." En una se veía la cara descompuesta de placer de Bella, con algo de semen de la mamada anterior; en otra sus tetas botando arriba y abajo mientras lo cabalgaba en la mesa del profesor del aula auxiliar. Pero la preferida de Edward era en la que se veía el culo de Bella, totalmente expuesto, chorreando de su semen sin sacarle la polla, y reluciente por lo rayos del sol que se alzaba en el parque.

"Es una zorra. Espero que sigamos haciéndolo." Pensó Edward mientras Bella lo montaba.

Le pasó el vídeo a Claudia. "Hola, soy Cersei y mi amigo es Ned. Quiero el dinero para pagarme los estudios. Para ello, vamos a haceros una ruta turística por nuestra ciudad, esperemos que os guste." Edward salía sonriendo de fondo, con una cara de vicioso impresionante.

"No sé en qué pensaba para mamársela frente a la Catedral." Aunque reconocía que la escena era impactante. El vídeo eran veinte minutos completos; incluso sobraba metraje. Envió el vídeo junto con los datos, y esperó ganar algo. El voto del espectador contaba un 30%, pero el voto de los dueños de la página era decisivo. Ya habían subido varios vídeos; algunos eran una pareja con una cámara fija follando en la cama, pero había tríos con tías impresionantes en piscinas o yates, u orgías de estudiantes borrachas que merecían la pena.

Aquella noche, tras estudiar, habló con Edward por el chat. Él le proponía quedar mañana en su casa. "Edward, si es para estudiar o ver una película, genial." "¿Estudiar sin sujetador o ver alguna porno?" le respondió Edward. "No, Ed. Somos amigos, y me siento mal haciéndolo contigo. Podemos confundirnos. Te agradezco la ayuda, eres un gran amigo, pero me siento mal follando por follar, y más contigo."

Edward tardó un rato en responder. En su casa, a Edward le dolía algo más que la polla por la erección que tenía, o el hecho de perder una follamiga. Le dolía algo más.

Aunque, al menos, ganaron el primer premio. Bella respiró aliviada y Ernesto la felicitó, aunque no todo lo sinceramente que hubiese querido hacerlo.


End file.
